


G is for Genius

by goodmorningvietnam666



Series: IronHawk Alphabet [7]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, Friendship, Kindness, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, inventions, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a genius, and he's got about a thousand ideas going through his head at once...</p>
<p>Clint wonders if he's ever part of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Genius

**Author's Note:**

> *throws confetti* It's finally back!

From the moment he’d discovered everyone’s traits, Clint noticed that Stark was a tactician, an inventor and more than a team player. The moment they had down time after a mission Stark was dragging one of them off with a brand new idea having to do with combining their attacks. 

Steve had been first, and the two now moved more fluently in battle than water around stone, Bruce had been second and the results had been ground breaking (excuse the pun). 

Not long after Stark had taken on Thor, learning exactly how much charge his suit could take and how much it could channel into powerful attacks before it explode into ‘a bloody puddle of metal and Tony’ (Stark’s words) and the two could devastate when surrounded. 

Stark and Natasha had figured out a way to work her agility with his suit’s strength, using targeting and speed to create a flawless attack-defence strategy that was efficient whenever the team was cornered. 

Admittedly, Clint was beginning to feel left out, as he had yet to be dragged away from his own work and into the world of Tony Stark – genius extraordinaire. Missions passed and slowly he grew less and less hopeful that somehow someone as extravagant as Stark would take interest in an archer. 

“Meet me on the landing pad in five seconds in these – don’t ask yet” 

He turned to his teammate’s voice and looked down at the peculiar boots and gloves that were resting next to his bow, which he had yet to pick up in favour of examining his many arrows and considering colouring the fletching as to not confuse him. 

He did as told and removed his original boots and gloves, noting how strange the new ones felt – heavier and dense. He then picked up his bow and a quiver, sliding the top over it to protect the arrows from falling out and reaching the helicarrier’s landing pad.

Stark was in an Iron Man suit, but it looked somehow stockier than the usual, and blue circles glowed on its back in place of the usual red or gold plating. 

“So today I watched Big Hero 6” his teammate begin, and Clint snorted, waving a hand in apology “And it gave me a fantastic idea… how much do you trust me?”

“I…uh, you’re part of the team – I trust you” he answered immediately, pausing only to find words that weren’t ‘why were you watching a kid’s movie?’

“Okay, so, it’s technical but uh, you’ll get it: you’re clever” Stark replied “See how your boots glow?”

He glanced down to discover that he’d missed the way the bases of his boots and the palms of his gloves were now glowing “Let me guess… magnets?”

“Of a sort” he could hear the grin in the genius’s voice “I knew you were smart, climb up”

“I knew this one looked different” Clint said, almost to himself as he found easy footing on the suit’s back and his boots fitted to it easily, his hand coming up to steady himself before resting one foot on the brighter circle of light on the suit’s left shoulder. 

“Looking good Sterling” Stark encouraged “I’m going to rise a few meters to check out how smart I really am at programming these things and then if all’s good… I’ll even out and we’ll see what we can do” 

Clint only nodded: excited because this was new and he was finally involved in something with one of his team members. He’d barely registered the change in height or the fact that his muscles had tense in an effort to remain balanced. 

“Oookay, all looks good from here… let’s start slowly” his teammate said almost to himself before they slowly moved forward, tilting until levelling out and Clint changed his footing in compliance to the glowing circles, tensing to maintain balance as wind zipped past him slowly. 

“What are the gloves for?” Clint asked into the intercom built for the Avengers by Stark. 

“If I decide we should take a dive: for you to hold on – the ‘magnets’ you mentioned is strong enough to combat the wind speeds the suit experiences at full power – give a yell when you’re ready for that” 

“This is awesome”

“I know right?” 

“Okay” Clint said, finding himself only a little scared and kneeling down, taking a hard grip on the suit’s shoulder but finding no need when suddenly any part of his feet or palms touching the suit felt locked in place and Stark pitched up, then shut off a majority of the jets on the suit and dove. Clint thanked his quick thinking to apply the high altitude mask for his suit given by SHIELD before leaving the helicarrier because he probably would have been dead otherwise. 

His stomach had dropped and it felt like his heart was in his throat but it felt amazing as they neared New York’s skyscraper’s rooves and levelled out one more. He couldn’t help it, he whooped in celebration. 

Stark chuckled over the com system “Give me a rundown on what your mobility’s like: you have a complete view right, the ability to move around and change footing?” 

“Uh…” Clint began, standing and ignoring the shaking in his legs as he drew his bow back in mock positions for shooting, kneeling, standing, switching sides, anything he could think of that could result in falling off “Yeah: you’re a genius”

“Right?” Stark replied “For you, coming up with something that didn’t undermine your skills was hard and I thought to myself while watching that movie: ‘hey, wouldn’t it be great if Clint could do that?’ because, let’s face it – this is way better than hanging out on a roof and hoping for a good position”

“Hell yeah it is” he agreed wholeheartedly, watching as they came lower into the city and the rooves became flat as they levelled out beside them. 

“Now, let’s have some fun with this yeah?”

They tried everything they could think of, evasive manoeuvres, shooting at high speeds, low speeds, while diving, rolling – anything. Clint even mustered up the courage to jump from the suit to the buildings nearby and run along them, mock shooting, diving and then jumping to the suit one more. 

“Damn we make a good team!” Stark was as excited as he was, and Clint wondered if he was more excited about the fact that his idea had worked or that they were working together: he hoped it was a combination of the two. 

As the day turned to late afternoon, they sat down together at the top of one of the skyscrapers in New York and watched the sun setting, having wound down from their excitement and worn themselves out. 

“I had fun with this” Stark said softly after a moment of silence “Maybe my intelligence can help me make friends” he continued, a chuckle chasing his words.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint asked, leaning forward and catching the genius’s gaze. 

“I don’t know… I feel like my knowledge can chase people away sometimes”

“Not me”

“Well, obviously – you’re still here”

“We should hang out without the costumes”

“I’d like that Clint… I’ll buy you dinner sometime”

“Tonight?”

“Sure”

They shared a grin and laughed in unison. 

Clint leaned against the genius’s shoulder “We should get back – get changed and all that”

“Yeah”

They returned to the helicarrier in record time and Clint found he’d never changed into a different pair of clothes so quickly and when Stark turned up at his door with a grin and in a fresh suit he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I didn’t know I had to bring it”

“I could leave it at home and dig out some jeans?” 

 

Clint laughed again “You? Dressed down? Bring it on”

Once they arrived at a restaurant in New York not demanding formal attire Clint decided that Stark could pull off anything, and that outside of business, fame, and the Avengers he was a completely different person: fun and kind and overall great. 

The night ended too quickly for his liking and he stood outside his room on the helicarrier with a feeling of regret because he hadn’t bothered to meet Tony like this before. He was surprised, but not unpleasantly, when Tony leant forward and kissed him softly, promising another night like this one soon and making an offhand comment about the plan being ‘genius’. 

He wasn’t wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> The funny thing is I was inspired to write this after watching Big Hero 6 so I felt the need to mention it in the story - because I can picture Tony going to watch movies like that alone with no one knowing.


End file.
